


Elevator Mishap

by TullyBleus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, kakashizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TullyBleus/pseuds/TullyBleus
Summary: Really, all of this could've been avoided if only the pervert did not join her in the shower. Of elevators and flustered assistant drabble. Modern AU.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shizune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Elevator Mishap

Shizune glanced at her watch again and sighed for the nth time. She's so late and her boss is definitely going to kill her.

Beside her, Kakashi chuckled from behind his face mask, eyes glued on the screen of his phone. _He's probably reading that goddamned book on Kindle_ , she thought angrily.

She huffed, watching the small screen that indicated the number of the floor that they are in now. _12, 13, 14…_

Shizune groaned and ran her hand through her short, black hair. It doesn't help that their office is on the top floor – 30th to be exact – and the damn elevator is not going fast enough. Kakashi chuckled again and she couldn't stop herself from glaring at him but kept her mouth shut. She loves him, really, but the desire to strangle him right now seems very tempting.

The overhead light of the small elevator suddenly flickered a few times, before finally going out and the elevator suddenly shuddered to a stop. She waited with bated breath, hoping that the light will turn on any second and the elevator will continue its ascent. Instead, the small emergency light above their heads turned on.

"Fuck!" she screamed at the ceiling, crying internally at their current predicament. Tsunade was already planning to install newer elevator models for their tower (since the old man before her didn't believe in ARDs), but Shizune didn't anticipate that she would be this damned elevator's victim.

"Calm down," her companion told her, his phone still in his hand, "Cell reception is still good, I already texted Izumo that were stuck here and he already called the maintenance guy."

She ran her hand down her face and whined, "Tsunade-sama is going to kill me!"

He smiled his behind the mask smile, slipping his phone to his trouser pocket, "She won't kill you. She'll just chew you out."

She glared at him again. Really, all of this could've been avoided if only the pervert did not join her in the shower. He leaned his back against the wall of the elevator, running his hand through his hair, humming all the while.

"This is your fault, you know," she sulked, pouting at the fact that she will be the subject of her mistress' ire.

His eyes darted to hers, mirth shining in his eyes, "And why is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't joined me in the shower, we wouldn't have been stuck in traffic and, in turn, stuck in this goddamned elevator," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled again and, pushing himself from the wall, leaned close to her, bringing himself to her level, pulling down his mask to reveal his face. She can feel his breath over her face as he spoke in a low, seductive voice, "As if you didn't like it, Shizune. I actually remembered hearing you say that you liked it."

She blushed at his proximity and the memory of this morning – _his hands running through her slick body as he… -_

Her blush darkened and she can feel the heat going down her neck, "Kakashi!" she nearly shrieked as he straightened, laughing at her reaction. He really love making her flustered.

She fought down her blush and composed herself, "D-did Izumo reply?"

He pulled out his phone and he frowned, "Well, he said that maintenance is now working on it. Though, he also said that it'll probably take up to an hour."

"An hour!" she shrieked again. She's really dead.

"Well, he said that the power's busted and the generator's taking a while to get started. Don't worry about it," he said as he tapped away on his phone, his mask still down, "Izumo told me he already told Tsunade-sama that we're stuck in here." He slipped his phone back to his pocket and gave her a dazzling smile, "Besides, its power outage. Not much to do when there's no power, eh?"

Shizune leaned back on the wall of the elevator beside him, resigned, "Ugh, fine," she pouted.

A beat of silence passed between them.

"Shizune…"

"Absolutely not," she told him sternly, already knowing his train of thought.

He groaned this time, "Baaaabe," he whined, "Come on…"

"Absolutely not, Hatake!" she huffed, "You're insatiable!"

"Insatiable when it comes to you."

"Is that what you get from _that_ books? Seriously?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth here. Besides, my books are very informative."

"Yeah right."

They were silent for a while, with Shizune stewing in her annoyance and Kakashi contemplating his next move. A mischievous idea came to his mind and he smirked. He suddenly moved in front of her, putting his hands on either side of her head and leaning down, his face a mere inch from hers.

Shizune can feel the blush rising to her cheeks again, heating her entire face, "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing," he replied lowly, almost nonchalantly. Slowly, he leaned down and started to kiss along the exposed line of her neck.

She can feel her blush darkening. She should stop him, her hands are free anyway, _but he's so good at this…_

"K-Kakashi…" she stuttered, her breath unsteady. Damn, she's turning into Hinata.

"Hm?" he hummed, still continuing his kisses. He leaned further down, his silvery white hair tickling her chin as he licked her collarbone. She gasped, her hands coming up to grasp his shoulders - not to push him away but to pull him closer.

"Kakashi…" she sighed his name, "We should stop…"

He didn't respond, though his kisses started to go up her neck, up to her ear. He whispered, "Do you want me to stop?" his hot breath tickling her ear, making her shudder. His hands travelled to her hips, pushing her against the wall of the elevator and trapping her with his body. Every inch of him is now pressed against her.

With an almost quiet moan, her hands went up his hair, pulling his head away from her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up to kiss him…

When the lights suddenly turned on, the elevator shuddering to life and continuing its ascent up the tower.

Shizune's eyes snapped open, staring wildly at him. Kakashi was looking at her, amusement dancing in his eyes and his lips pulled in a devious smirk. In a flash, he had pulled away from her and was back in his original position beside her, hands inside his pocket.

"It didn't take an hour, huh?" he mused. Shizune stared at him, her cheeks still burning with arousal and embarrassment. _21, 22, 23, 24…_

Her eyes now stared at the door, silently fuming at what just transpired. When had she become so, so… shameless?

They were nearing her floor when he leaned in again, his mask still down his neck as he whispered hotly in her ear, "I'll let you pay me back when we get home."

She stared at him wildly while he straightened, putting his mask in place as the elevator door opened. He stepped out calmly, hands inside his pocket, leaving behind a very flustered and brightly blushing assistant behind.


	2. When night comes

Kakashi arrived home first, taking his shoes and mask off and putting his keys back to their plate. Due to the power outage that happened this morning, some of his co-workers had to pull an over time at work; especially Shizune since she had to help Tsunade-sama with the amount of back log from this morning.

Kakashi smirked to himself, albeit he's a bit relieved. After the stunt he pulled this morning in the elevator, he wouldn't expect her to be in the best of mood when they came home. Although, she seemed calm enough when he came to her desk to ask her if she wants to come home with him.

_"I can't, Kakashi," she said, gesturing to the amount of papers that she had to help Tsunade review, "Tsunade-sama needs my help."_

_"Alright," he replied and reached in his pocket, intending to give her the car keys. He can take the bus home, anyway._

_Shizune refused, however, "Don't worry about it. You take the car. There won't be much traffic anyway when we finish here."_

So he went home alone. Kakashi's not too worried about her going home late; she's fully capable of defending herself.

He opened the fridge and pulled out their left over casserole last night. He's not that hungry but Shizune may want to eat something before she crashes on their bed. Setting the microwave timer to a minute, he went to feed their dog, Pakkun. After taking out the casserole and setting it on the table, he went to shower, wanting to just fall on their bed; he's so tired from all the work he had to do at the office.

He entered their bedroom and put on a clean pair of boxers. Upon checking his phone, he found that Shizune had texted him, saying that she may take longer than expected and that he can eat dinner first. He shrugged to himself and set his phone notification sound to its highest, just in case she calls or texts him, placing the phone on the bedside table.

Settling down under the covers, Kakashi closed his eyes.

\--

He awoke to a weight settling on his stomach. He opened his eyes with a start, his eyes taking in dark hair, dark eyes…

"Shizune," he spoke, voice still laden with sleep.

The woman above him merely hummed, leaning over him, which gave him a view of what's under her night dress. Clearly, she had already showered – he can smell the scent of her lavender shower gel. He was so engrossed with what he's seeing and her scent that she easily snapped his handcuffed left hand on the bed post.

_Wait… handcuffs?!_

He looked over his head as she straightened, finally noticing that his hands are now bound by handcuffs on the either side of their bed post. He looked back at her, eyes wide. She had already put his right hand on a handcuff before he can wake up and Kakashi considered himself a light sleeper, _So how did she - ?_

"Good evening, Kakashi," she spoke lowly, her eyes dark and her cheeks tinted pink, "Had a nice nap?"

"Shizune," he said in a playful tone, "Welcome home. Can you please remove these?" he asked, tugging his hands lightly and making the cuffs rattle.

Her hands began to lightly run up and down his torso, her fingers skimming over his chest, "Hmm, maybe later," she replied in an equally playful tone.

"Come on, babe," he said with a chuckle, his hands itching to remove her garment and let him see her wholly, "I think this is completely unnecessary. I'm not going anywhere!"

She laughed and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Before he can turn his head to properly kiss her, she had already sat up again, completely out of his reach. Her eyes were gleaming with wicked intent.

"Yeah, I know that. But I think I like you this way, _Kakashi-kun,_ " she whispered seductively as her fingers began to circle his nipples. He hissed in pleasure and he can feel his member twitching under the sheet. She laughed again as she leaned in, kissing along his neck and collarbone.

He couldn't help the small groan that escaped his throat. Really, is she going to be such a _tease_ tonight?

Shizune began to place open mouthed kisses along his neck and collarbone, making her way up to his ear, her lips leaving his skin with a smack. Her lips were close to his ear, "Maybe if you have learned your lesson, I would remove the handcuffs," she whispered, her hot breath making him shudder in anticipation and she nipped the shell of his ear.

He groaned again, his hips bucking involuntarily and his hands pulling futilely at the handcuffs restraining him, "I already learned my lesson, Shizu-chan. Please, let me touch you."

Her kisses now trailed down his face: on his eyebrows, his eyelids, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, "I don't think so, Kakashi-kun," she whispered as she dropped a kiss on his chin and then, finally, his lips.

He groaned in relief as her lips descended upon his, his tongue wasting no time to push past her lips as he sought out her own. He wants her so bad now, his member making a tent on his boxers under the sheets. One of her hands slipped between them to touch him over his boxers and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting against her hand.

She pulled away too soon, sitting up on his stomach once again as she pulled her hand away from his cock. He can feel her arousal against his skin, letting him know that she didn't put on any underwear.

"Shizune…" he whined, "Stop being a tease."

She smirked as she reached for the hem of her night dress, "Oh, I'm being a tease now?" she replied and then, slowly, she pulled her night dress over her head and letting it fall to the floor.

Her figure now bared before his hungry eyes, he tugged harder at the handcuffs. He just wants to touch every single inch of her.

Shizune smirked again as she leaned down to kiss down his neck, to his chest, licking his nipples on the way down. She pushed the sheets to the side, revealing his tented boxers. Her fingers hooked under its waistband and she slowly drew it down his legs, letting the garment fall on the floor.

Kakashi was literally vibrating with anticipation as his very hard member was freed of its confines, the head leaking with pre-cum. If he can only touch her…

She sat back on her knees and gave him another smirk, her face now tinged pink with arousal, "Getting excited, Kakashi-kun?"

He gave a smirk of his own though his voice was a little strained when he answered, "Yeah, that happens. If only someone can remove these goddamned cuffs…"

She laughed again, before wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and slowly dragged it upward, making him hiss.

"And I told you: I'll remove them when you have learned your lesson."

Her hands started to go up and down slowly, almost languidly, as if she had all the time in the world. And Kakashi's trying his best not to buck his hips against her hand, unwilling to give her such satisfaction. His breathing had turned heavy as he watched her hand work on him. Unconsciously, his hands tugged the handcuffs again.

"You wanna know something, Kakashi-kun?" she asked as her hand continued to work on him.

"Hmm?" he can only hum in response.

"Izumo told me earlier at work that the maintenance guy told him it will only take 10 minutes for the generator to work again so that the elevator will continue working."

"And that's relevant to our sex life… how?" He inquired, words almost coming out strangled. His hands tugged helplessly against the cuffs once more when he finally realized what she's trying to say.

"You told me it will take an hour when, in fact, Izumo told you it will only be 10 minutes," she finished, tightening her hand around his member for a second, making him hiss again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry about that, Shizu-chan, I'm so sorry and I've already learned my lesson," he panted, now tugging relentlessly against his restraints.

She laughed quietly and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. He groaned around her mouth, wanting more from her.

When she sat up, her core is now directly atop his hard member. She gave him another smile as she guided his shaft inside her. She slowly sank down to her, still teasing him until she's fully seated on him.

Kakashi groaned as he entered her, his head thrown back in pleasure, feeling her warm and wet around him. He looked back at her as she slowly rose once again, languidly, only to fall back down just as slowly. He tugged harshly on the cuffs, rattling them.

He growled, "Shizune, _please._ Remove these goddamned cuffs. I want to hold you."

Her blush now extended down her neck, down her décolletage as she quickens her movements just a little, "And what do I get in return?" she panted, thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on her body.

Kakashi groaned again, both in pleasure and frustration, his fingers now wrapping around the chain of the cuffs as he began to thrust up to her, trying to get her to quicken the pace, "I've learned my lesson, okay? I've learned it and I'm sorry just please, please, let me touch you."

She leaned over him, her hips still moving in that same languid pace as she reached for the bedside table. Giving him a chaste kiss, she stopped moving for a moment so that she can work on removing the cuffs around his wrists.

Once he's freed, he let his hands rest on the bed for a moment so that they can rest from their uncomfortable position. Shizune placed her palms flat on his chest and began to move, in a quicker pace than she did before.

"And I thought I would be rewarded once I freed you," she said with a long moan.

Kakashi groaned as well, feeling his member twitch inside her, "Just so you wait, they're not awake yet."

She chuckled as her movement began to pick up, finally settling in a pleasurable pace. His hands began to wander her body, up her back, hands lightly squeezing her breasts as his thumbs circled her nipples. Her resulting moan was music to his ears.

"Kakashi…" she sighed, her hands falling on the bed and clenching the sheets between her fingers tightly.

He grasped her hips tightly, vaguely aware that he may cause her bruise but the thought of marking her like this was oddly arousing to him. He began to thrust up to her, fingers tight on her hips. She cried out, feeling her climax fast approaching.

Kakashi suddenly flipped them, his form now over hers as he continued his thrusts, hands gripping the pillow tightly as he kissed her, tongue seeking hers in a frenzied dance. One of her hands were tugging his hair, making him growl and the other gripping his hips tightly.

One of his hands went down her body, tracing her neck, her collarbone, her breast, her ribs. His fingers sought out the nub at the top of her sex, touching it with practiced ease. She suddenly wrenched her mouth away from his with a long moan, her head thrown back as her inner walls tightened around him. Her hand on his hair tightened to an almost painful proportion but Kakashi could worry about that later.

Chasing his pleasure, he began to thrust into her uncontrollably, his member going in and out of her. After a few more thrust, he twitched inside her as he climaxed and he buried his face on her neck as he groaned, his body trembling at the immense pleasure coursing through him.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths before Kakashi carefully pulled out from her and laid down on his side, looking at her. Her eyes are still closed, her cheeks still tinted pink and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Really, Kakashi will never be tired of looking at her like this.

He touched her cheek gently and she opened her eyes, giving him a small, tired smile.

Kakashi leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, "I love you."

Her smile widened slightly as she responded in kind, "I love you too."

He leaned in again, kissing her deeply this time as his hand grasped hers. In a flash, he had her right hand restrained on the handcuff still on the bed post.

She pulled away from him, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked at her now cuffed wrist. Kakashi made quick work on her other hand as well.

When she looked back at him, he's now smirking, leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, "It's pay back time, _Shizu-chan_."


End file.
